


Constant And Changing

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Hecate won't settle down...Imogen helps Constance settle her sister...AU.





	

It had taken only the one meeting with Imogen Drill for Constance Hardbroom to recognize the woman she would, one day, settle down with. She had been surprised to find herself drawn to the woman, Imogen was never the type of woman that she would have expected to fall for and yet... she was indeed drawn to Imogen. 

Imogen had smiled when, finally, Constance had admitted she had feelings, deep feelings, toward her, unable to hide her immense pride at having convinced Constance Hardbroom that love, and caring for someone other than her immediate family, was not entirely unreasonable. 

The settled couple had watched, with bemused interest, as Hecate, Constance’s younger sister, seemed to pick up, then date, then drop, several women, some older than herself, some younger and several her own age... until, finally, as if she could no longer keep pace, the woman had given up. 

It had been Imogen who had taken pity on Constance, sensing her distress when Hecate failed to settle down. She had invited Hecate’s latest... interest... to dinner, making a point to seat the two women opposite each other, watching with a smirk as, finally, the walls began to come down between the two women. 

She had smirked as she leant to whisper the words ‘I told you so’ to Constance, her smirk teasing but clearly affectionate.


End file.
